De lijfwacht van Koning Caspian
by Cynar
Summary: Zelfs na Miraz' dood zijn er nog steeds handlangers van hem in Narnia. Kampementen van de vijand bevinden zich in de bossen vlakbij het kasteel en Aslan besluit dat Caspian een lijfwacht nodig heeft om hem te beschermen. Maar al gauw komen Caspian en Aslan er achter dat deze vijanden gevaarlijker zijn dat ze zich voordoen. Ze zullen alle hulp nodig hebben die ze kunnen krijgen.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Disclaimer: Ik bezit de rechten van Narnia niet en / of karakters**

**Veel plezier met lezen! Ik hoor graag wat jullie er van vinden :)  
**

Langzaam kwam de zon op, haar eerste zonnestralen vielen over het dichtbegroeide landschap. Het landschap ontwaakte, de bomen rekten zich uit en lieten zich verwarmen door de zon. De vogels in de bomen knipperden met hun ogen, strekten hun vleugels en ze vlogen de heldere lucht in. Er was geen wolkje aan de hemel te zien. Na een paar vleugelslagen streken de vogels weer neer op de takken en begonnen opgetogen aan hun ochtendlied. Over het hele landschap klonken de zoetgevooisde liederen van de vogels in Narnia.

Een paar kilometer verderop kwam het kasteel tot leven, lichten gingen overal aan en er was beweging te zien achter de ramen.

Langzaam maar gestaag kwam houten brug van de hoofdingang omlaag en kwam met een zachte plof op de stenen brug neer. De burgers die in het kasteel verbleven liepen de brug over om aan het werk te gaan in de omliggende landerijen.

Een uur verstreek en alles was rustig, iedereen was aan het werk tot er ineens een leeuw op de brug verscheen. De leeuw zette koers naar het bos, zijn zachte voetstappen lieten de bladeren twee centimeter boven de grond opwaaien. De bomen volgden de leeuw met hun onzichtbare ogen. De majestueuze leeuw trok zich nergens van aan en liep in een rustig tempo verder. Langzaam verdween hij in de schaduwen van het woud. Na een paar seconden werd het bos weer rustig en het was net alsof er niks was gebeurd. 

'Uwe Hoogheid?' ergens ver weg klonk het tot Caspian door. Langzaam kwam hij uit zijn droomtoestand en merkte dat zijn dienaar hem aarzelend probeerde wakker te maken. Soms schudde hij hem voorzichtig heen en weer en stopte er toen weer mee.

'Wat is er, Will?' Caspian kwam op één schouder overeind en keek in het gezicht van Will.

'Gelukkig, U bent wakker.' Het was duidelijk dat Will over zijn toeren was, Caspian zuchtte en kwam helemaal overeind. De dekens gleden omlaag en landden zachtjes op zijn schoot. Zijn dienaar schoot gelijk weg en kwam nog geen twee seconden later terug met Caspian's kleren. Eerbiedig hield hij ze voor en richtte zijn blik omlaag. Caspian graaide naar de kleren en trok ze zelf aan. Hij kon nog net zien hoe ontsteld het gezicht van Will stond, maar als snel trok Will zijn gezicht weer in een plooi. Will moest Caspian overal bij helpen, op het verzoek van de eerste minister van Narnia.

'U wordt verwacht in de vergaderzaal, Uwe Hoogheid,' begon Will maar Caspian kapte hem af. 'Ik wil liever eerst wat eten,' zei Caspian.

Will slikte moeizaam. 'Ze waren erg duidelijk, Uwe Hoogheid,' stamelde Will, bang om tegen de koning in te gaan. Caspian haalde zijn schouders op en liep richting de eetzaal. Will volgde hem met snelle, zachte pasjes.

'Hoogheid..'

Caspian zuchtte geërgerd, 'Will, je hebt toestemming om mij te verlaten en de leden van de raad te vertellen dat ik eerst ga ontbijten. Ik mag dan wel koning zijn maar dat betekent niet dat ik almachtig ben, een mens heeft eten nodig.' Caspian keek Will streng aan toen Will weer wilde gaan proberen om hem tegen te spreken.

'Tot uw orders, Hoogheid,' zwichtte Will uiteindelijk en maakte dat hij uit de voeten kwam om de leden van de raad op de hoogte te stellen.

Caspian's voetstappen maakten een galmend geluid iedere keer dat zijn voeten de stenen vloer raakten en bij elke voetstap schoot een andere gedachte van dezelfde herinnering door hem heen.

_Susan, Susan gekleed in de mooiste jurk van Narnia, Susan die afscheidt van me neemt, Susan die me kust. _Hij zuchtte vermoeid, waarom kon hij haar niet uit zijn hoofd zetten. Hij wist dat hij haar nooit meer zou zien maar toch bleef hij hopen. En wanneer Lucy en Edmund terug zouden komen was nog maar de vraag en of dat nog in zijn tijd was? Hij hield zich er liever niet mee bezig, maar aan Susan bleef hij maar denken.

Eindelijk bereikte hij de eetzaal en de bedienden sprongen in de houding om de deuren voor hem open te doen.

'Uwe Hoogheid,' mompelden de bedienden eerbiedig. Hij knikte naar ze en hij had nog geen twee stappen gezet of drie andere bedienden kwamen aangesneld.

'En wat wenst Uwe Hoogheid als ontbijt?' vroeg de middelste bediende.

'Hetzelfde als altijd, Geoffrey.' antwoordde Caspian.

'Weet u het zeker, Hoogheid? We hebben net verse vis en..'

Caspian stak zijn hand op. 'Hetzelfde, Geoffrey.'

Geoffrey maakte een buiging en de andere twee bedienden snelde weg naar de keuken om twee broodjes te halen met ham en kaas voor de koning. Geoffrey ging Caspian voor naar het hoofd van de tafel waar hij bij de stoel ging staan om Caspian aan te schuiven.

Niet veel later kwam een van de twee bedienden terug met een zilveren bord waarop de twee broodjes lagen. De bediende liet alles bijna vallen toen de deur open zwaaide en met een harde knal tegen de muur sloeg. Will kwam naar binnen gerend en kwam slippend tot stilstand aan de zijde van Caspian.

_Wat nu weer, _vroeg Caspian zich af.

'Hoogheid, de raadsleden verwachten uw aanwezigheid nu. Het gaat om belangrijke staatszaken,' zei Will. Caspian pakte rustig een broodje van het bord dat eindelijk voor zijn neus stond.

'Vertel me eens, Will. Wanneer is dat het niet en als ik er eindelijk ben blijkt dat het om een één of ander akkefietje te gaan met een burger?' Hij nam een hap van zijn broodje en keek geïnteresseerd toe hoe Will een antwoord probeerde te bedenken.

'Ik.. Nou ja.. Ik weet zeker dat het nu niet zo is, Hoogheid.' kon hij uiteindelijk uitbrengen.

'Goed dan.' Caspian stond op en volgde Will naar de raadszaal.

Na een paar minuten stonden ze eindelijk voor de deuren voor de raadszaal en Will deed de deuren voor Caspian open.

'Leden van de raad, ik vernam van mijn persoonlijke dienaar dat deze bijeenkomst belangrijker is dan dat ik dacht.' zei hij terwijl hij ondertussen naar zijn troon liep.

'Inderdaad, Hoogheid,' zei Heer Santino toen Caspian zat en hij alle raadsleden goed kon zien. Caspian schoof een hand onder zijn hoofd en tikte ongeduldig met zijn andere hand tegen de troon aan.

'Deel de urgentie van deze bijeenkomst dan met me,' sprak hij formeel.

'Jawel, Hoogheid. Wij hebben vernomen uit betrouwbare bronnen dat Aslan naar de kampementen is gegaan waar nog trouwe aanhangers van Miraz zitten,' antwoordde Heer Santino.

Caspian stopte met tikken en rechtte zijn rug. Hij begon steeds bozer te kijken terwijl het antwoord meer en meer tot hem doordrong.

'Oftewel,' begon hij met een zware stem, 'ik ben hierheen geroepen, mijn ontbijt overgeslagen omdat jullie naar geroddel luisteren van "betrouwbare bronnen"? Mag ik dan vragen wie die "betrouwbare bronnen" zijn? Bakkers? Burgers die op de landerijen werken en achter alles wel wat verzinnen?' Hij zag hoe zijn vraag doel trof toen de raadsleden kleur wegtrokken.

'Maar het is waar, Hoogheid, Aslan is vertrokken richting de bossen. Verscheidene mensen hebben Aslan daarheen zien gaan.'

Caspian wierp een strenge blik op Heer Santino. 'Richting de bossen betekend niet richting de kampementen van de aanhangers van Miraz.'

'Maar de kampementen zitten in die bossen, Hoogheid.'

'Ik weet zeker dat Aslan een reden had om richting de bossen te gaan.'

'Dat had ik inderdaad,' klonk ineens de zware leeuwenstem van Aslan vanuit de deuropening.

Caspian en de raadsleden sprongen verschrikt op.

'Aslan,' zei Caspian en liet zich vallen in een buiging. De raadsleden volgden zijn voorbeeld en knielden voor de majestueuze leeuw die zich in de richting van het midden van de raadszaal begaf.

Caspian richtte zijn blik van de grond af en merkte een andere gestalte op die in de deuropening stond. Hij knipperde even met zijn ogen en voordat hij het wist was de gestalte alweer weg. Aslan merkte Caspian's verbaasde gezicht op.

'Is er iets?' vroeg hij aan hem.

Caspian wendde zijn blik af van de deuropening en keek in de goudgele ogen van de leeuw. 'Ik dacht.. Nee, laat maar,' antwoordde Caspian.

Aslan keek hem nog even met een diepe frons aan maar wendde al snel zijn blik op de raadsleden.

'Heren, over een ding hadden jullie gelijk. Ik was inderdaad in het bos, vlakbij de kampementen. Ik moet iets met jullie bespreken.'


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoi :) Veel plezier met lezen en ik hoor graag wat je er van vindt!**

**Disclaimer: ik bezit geen rechten van Narnia en / of karakters daarvan.**

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Caspian haalde opgelucht adem toen hij eindelijk de raadszaal kon verlaten. Nog nooit had hij zo'n lange vergadering bijgewoond. Ondertussen stond de zon al hoog aan de hemel wat erop wees dat net iets na de middag was. Veel van de vergadering had hij niet begrepen maar de gezichten van de raadsleden spraken boekdelen. Het was allemaal erg onsamenhangend, iets over monsters die Miraz hadden gesteund en zich nu tegen iedereen keerden en plunderend door Narnia liepen. Goed, zo onsamenhangend was het niet maar wat moest hij voorstellen bij monsters? Het enigste wat echt tot hem doorgedrongen was, was dat hij nu constant geschaduwd werd door iemand. Voor zijn eigen veiligheid had Aslan gezegd.

Nou, fijn was dat, alsof hij niet voor zichzelf kon zorgen. Hij moest eerlijk toegeven, hij was wel benieuwd naar de persoon die hem schaduwde.

_Waarschijnlijk heb ik al een glimp van hem ontvangen, _dacht hij toen hij zich de gestalte in de deuropening herinnerde.

Voordat Caspian het wist bevond hij zich op de binnenplaats van het kasteel. Zijn voeten hadden hem ongemerkt daarheen gedragen. Hij snoof de buitenlucht op en keek om zich heen. Eigenlijk was het wel mooi weer om even een wandeling te gaan maken. Hij begaf zich richting de brug en liep erover heen. Hij keek nog eens argwanend om zich heen, zou hij nu echt overal naar toe gevolgd worden door een schaduw? Hij probeerde een gestalte te ontdekken maar niets wees erop dat hij geschaduwd werd.

Aan het eind van de brug bleef hij staan en vroeg zich af waar hij heen zou gaan. Richting de landerijen? Richting het dorpje? Hij zuchtte, daar was hij al zo vaak geweest. In zijn ooghoeken zag hij het bos waar de kampementen zich bevonden. Misschien als hij daarheen zou gaan zou hij een glimp kunnen opvangen van die monsters waar Aslan het over had en zou hij de ontstelde gezichten van de raadsleden misschien wel kunnen begrijpen. Maar het bos was wel een paar kilometer verderop en hij had geen zin om het te laat te maken, de boekhouding wachtte nog op hem.

Hij besloot om zijn paard Destrier te halen. Hij maakte rechtsomkeert en rende richting de stallen. De bedienden keken hem raar aan toen hij in volle vaart langs hen voorbij rende, maar hij trok er zich niets van aan en de bedienden stelden geen vragen. Hij rende de zadelkamer in en greep het hoofdstel en deed zijn arm onder het zadel. Zich voelend als een bepakte ezel begaf hij zich naar zijn paard. Destrier hinnikte zachtjes toen hij zijn baas zag. Caspian zadelde zijn paard, steeg op en ging in een rustig drafje naar de brug en vanaf daar naar het bos.

* * *

Na een half uur stond hij voor het rand van het bos en twijfelde of hij nu te voet verder moest gaan.

_Zouden de kampementen zich vlakbij de rand van het bos bevinden of meer naar het eind? _

Het einde van het bos leek hem logischer en hij stuurde Destrier de bossen in. Hij moest zijn ogen goed open houden en zijn oren gespitst zodat hij het snel genoeg kon merken als hij in de buurt kwam. Maar voordat Destrier een paar stappen had kunnen doen hoorde Caspian geritsel boven zich. Geschrokken hield hij zijn paard in en keek omhoog. Verbeelde hij zich het nou of zag hij een paar lichtgroene ogen die naar hem staarden? Slecht op zijn gemak spoorde hij Destrier weer aan en ging op weg richting de kampementen van de monsters. Om de zoveel meter kon hij het niet laten om weer omhoog en achter zich te kijken. Hij kon niets ontdekken.

'Geschaduwd worden is niets voor mij,' mompelde hij zachtjes tegen Destrier toen ze een paar kilometer door de bossen hadden gelopen. Het paard snoof luidruchtig en Caspian viel zowat van de schrik van zijn paard af. Hij kon nog net zijn evenwicht bewaren en klopte het paard op zijn hals.

Het duurde even voordat het tot hem doordrong, maar Caspian hoorde hier niets. Geen omgevingsgeluiden, vogels of de wind. Het kippenvel stond hoog op zijn armen, er hing hier een raar sfeertje. Caspian steeg af en bond zijn paard aan de dichtstbijzijnde boom. Op zijn hoede sloop hij naar de rand van het pad. In de verte zag hij…

_Nee maar. Het kampement van de monsters._ Gebukt om niet ontdekt te worden, liep hij voorzichtig richting het kamp.

_Ik wil alleen weten hoe ze eruit zien, dan ga ik weer,_ dacht hij terwijl hij stapje voor stapje dichterbij kwam.

Toen Caspian nog maar een paar meter te gaan had, hoorde hij opeens een zachte plof achter hem. Razendsnel draaide hij zich om, maar het was niet snel genoeg. Een donkere gestalte greep hem vast en sloeg een hand voor zijn mond.

'Op jacht naar monsters, Koning?' fluisterde een zachte stem in zijn oor.

Worstelend probeerde hij los te komen, maar de gestalte had hem stevig vast.

'Laat me los!' probeerde hij te zeggen, maar zijn stem werd gesmoord door de hand.

De gestalte sleurde hem mee, maar Caspian merkte dat het niet richting het kamp was. De waarheid sloeg als een bom in. Dit was niet een monster, maar zijn schaduw. Hij stopte met zich te verzetten en al snel waren ze terug bij zijn paard. De gestalte haalde zijn hand weg en Caspian draaide zich om. Maar achter hem stond niemand. Met stomheid geslagen keek hij om zich heen. Er was niemand, behalve zijn paard, te bekennen. Hoofdschuddend haalde hij een hand door zijn haar.

'Een schaduw hoort alleen maar te schaduwen. Niet in te grijpen,' mompelde hij zachtjes. Hopend dat de schaduw hem wel hoorde ook al zei hij het zachtjes.

'In dit geval vond ik dat ik wel mocht ingrijpen,' antwoordde een stem net zo zachtjes.

Caspian schrok zo erg dat hij een halve meter in de lucht sprong. De stem grinnikte. Het kwam van boven en Caspian zag dat de gestalte zich schuilhield tussen de kale takken van de boom. De gestalte was helemaal in het zwart gekleed en had een kap over zijn hoofd. Alleen zijn lichtgroene ogen waren te zien vanonder de kap.

'Lach me niet uit,' zei Caspian beschaamd.

'Ssst! Wil je door de monsters gepakt worden? Pak je paard en rij terug naar het kasteel, Koning.'

Caspian had verwacht dat de gestalte nu weer op miraculeuze wijze zou verdwijnen, maar de gestalte bleef zitten en volgde al zijn bewegingen met zijn ogen. Ongemakkelijk schuifelde Caspian naar zijn paard toe en maakte hem los. Na nog een nerveuze blik op de gestalte te hebben geworpen, steeg hij op en reed weer terug naar het kasteel.

* * *

Toen Caspian eindelijk terug was bij het kasteel, werd hij opgewacht door Aslan op het binnenhof.

_Dit kan niet veel goeds betekenen…_ Caspian steeg snel af en riep om een stalknecht. Niet veel later kwam er een jonge jongen aangerend en Caspian duwde de teugels in zijn hand.

'Wrijf hem droog, voeder en drenk hem. Daarna kan hij terug op stal gezet worden.'

Het jongentje knikte en leidde het paard weg richting de stallen. Toen ze uit het zicht waren verdwenen, draaide Caspian zich om, haalde diep adem en liep zo rustig mogelijk richting Aslan toe. Aslan schudde met zijn gouden manen en keek hem met een diepe frons aan.

'Wat dacht je te bereiken door het kamp te bezoeken?'

'Ik wilde alleen maar weten hoe ze eruit zien. Denkt u niet dat dat belangrijk is voor een koning? Weten wat zijn vijanden zijn? En hoe weet u trouwens dat ik daar was?' antwoordde Caspian.

Nogmaals schudde Aslan met zijn hoofd. 'Als je had willen weten hoe ze eruit zien, waarom ben je dan niet opzoek gegaan naar een boek? En ik weet dat je daar was, omdat je schaduw sneller is dan jou. Ze kwam tien minuten geleden verslag aan mij uitbrengen. We…'

'Wacht… Ze?' onderbrak Caspian hem verbaasd. Hij was er stellig van overtuigd geweest dat het een man was.

'Ja. Ze. We hebben geluk dat ze jou schaduwde. Wat hadden we moeten doen als je door de monsters gepakt was? Dan hadden we ons gelijk kunnen overgeven. Je hebt geen vrouw, geen erfgenamen. Dat zou een verloren zaak zijn geweest,' knorde Aslan boos.

Caspian durfde hem niet recht aan te kijken. Hij voelde zich altijd net een klein kind in de buurt van Aslan. Caspian mompelde iets van een verontschuldiging waar Aslan genoegen mee bleek te nemen. De majestueuze leeuw liep weg en ging heen daar waar hij altijd naartoe ging, al wist niemand precies waar "daar" is.

Caspian keek de leeuw na en stond nog na te denken over hun gesprek, toen hij iets naast zich hoorde. Verwachtend dat de persoon naast hem zijn professor zou zijn, die hem op zijn kop kwam geven omdat de boekhouding nog steeds onaangeroerd op zijn bureau lag, keek hij opzij en zag tot zijn schrik twee lichtgroene ogen die hem aankeken. Geschrokken sprong hij opzij en bekeek zijn schaduw. Het was inderdaad een zij, maar weer niet zoals hij verwacht had. Ze was ongeveer net zo oud als hij en had haar zwarte pak geruild voor een harnas. Het harnas bestond uit allemaal verschillende platen ter grote van een hand. De meeste platen waren bruin, maar hier en daar zat er een rode tussen. Om haar nek hing een blauw amulet dat zachtjes pulserde op het ritme van een kloppend hart. Op haar linkerheup hing een langzwaard en een dolk op de andere heup. Haar haar was zo zwart als de nacht en was opgestoken in een hoge staart. Ze was erg indrukwekkend, maar haar ogen vielen het meest op. Deze waren lichtgroen en deden Caspian het meest aan de ogen van een kat denken. En aan haar slanke en sierlijke gestalte te zien bewoog ze waarschijnlijk ook als een kat.

Het meisje schraapte haar keel en Caspian besefte opeens dat hij haar aanstaarde met open mond. Hij klapte zijn mond dicht en probeerde iets te bedenken wat hij kon zeggen. Maar ze bleef hem maar afleiden, ze was erg knap. Ze had een hartvorming gezicht met wat sproeten. Ze had mooie lange wimpers en volle lippen. Toegegeven, het was een alledaags gezicht, maar haar ogen zorgden net voor dat beetje excentriciteit.

'Hoor je mij niet te schaduwen?' kon hij uiteindelijk uitbrengen.

Het meisje lachte haar witte tanden bloot. 'Aslan is vergeten te melden dat hij mij tot je persoonlijke lijfwacht heeft benoemd,' antwoordde ze met een fluwelen stem.

Caspian kon zichzelf wel voor zijn hoofd slaan dat hij dacht dat de schaduw een man was.

'Dit betekent,' vervolgde ze, 'dat je alles met mij overlegd wat je gaat doen. En natuurlijk beslis ik of dat een goed idee is of niet.'

Caspian keek haar ongelovig aan, het meisje leek er wel lol in te hebben.

'Ik ben koning. Ik hoef niets met jou te overleggen als ik dat niet wil. Wat is je naam eigenlijk? Ik ken je geeneens!'

Het meisje lachte weer en maakte een diepe buiging die ietwat spottend overkwam. 'Serenity is mijn naam, Koning.'

Caspian krabde op zijn hoofd. 'Ik heb liever niet dat je me Koning noemt. Uit jouw mond komt het neerbuigend over.'

'Wat u wilt, Hoogheid.' En weer maakte ze een spottende buiging.

Caspian begon zich steeds meer te ergeren, maar amuseerde zich tegelijkertijd ook. Dit was een heel apart meisje.

'Hoogheid komt ook neerbuigend over.'

Serenity zette haar rechterhand in haar zij en liet haar linkerhand rustten op haar langzwaard.

'Maar hoe wilt u dan dat ik u noem?' vroeg ze lachend en onbewust lachte Caspian terug.

'Gewoon Caspian.'


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

_Als er één ding zeker is, dan is het dat het heel saai is om de persoonlijke lijfwacht van de Koning te zijn,_ dacht Serenity terwijl Caspian voor de tweede keer op een dag een vergadering moest bijwonen. Serenity stond aan de rechterkant van de troon en luisterde maar half naar het gewauwel van een bewoner die kwam klagen. Iemand had zijn schaap gekocht, maar er is nooit voor betaald.

Ze zuchtte gefrustreerd en de burger keek haar zenuwachtig aan. Hij bedankte de koning voor zijn tijd, zei dat hij het zelf wel zou oplossen en vluchtte de zaal uit. Serenity keek hem verbaasd na, zo eng was ze toch niet?

'Was dat de laatste?' vroeg ze hoopvol aan Caspian.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek naar de wachter die de deur naar de vergaderzaal bewaakte. Deze schudde zijn hoofd en zei: 'Er staan er nog twee op de gang.'

'Twee? Dat valt nog wel mee,' vond Serenity en Caspian mompelde instemmend. Ongerust bekeek ze hem vanuit haar ooghoeken. Hij zag er niet uit alsof hij in z'n hum zat. Maar ja, als zij telkens naar dat gezeur van de burgers moest luisteren en dan ook nog met een diplomatieke oplossing moest komen én ook nog eens twee keer op één dag, dan zou zij ook chagrijnig worden.

Caspian nam een slok uit zijn zilveren beker en wuifde met zijn andere hand de volgende burger binnen.

* * *

Een uur later was eindelijk de gang leeg en Caspian leunde uitgeput achterover in zijn stoel. Hij zette de kroon van zijn hoofd af en dronk het laatste beetje water dat nog in zijn beker restte.

'Kunnen we u naar de eetzaal begeleiden?' vroeg één van de bewakers aan de Koning. Het was inmiddels al bijna etenstijd, maar Caspian schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee, ik blijf hier nog even zitten. Jullie mogen gaan,' antwoordde hij en hij wuifde iedereen weg. De bewakers verlieten de troonzaal, maar Serenity bleef staan. Het was haar plicht om bij de Koning te blijven. Toen iedereen de zaal uitwas, behalve Serenity, stond Caspian op en begon door de zaal heen te ijsberen. Een minuutje sloeg Serenity hem gade totdat ze het niet meer kon aanzien.

'Is er iets mis, Caspian?' Caspian stopte met ijsberen en keek haar aan. Hij haalde zijn schouders op, mompelde wat en begon weer te ijsberen. Nu werd Serenity echt nerveus.

'Heeft het iets te maken met…'

'Te maken met wat?' vroeg hij chagrijnig. Bijna durfde ze niets meer te zeggen, maar dat was belachelijk. Ze had woestere vuren bestreden dan een chagrijnige koning.

'Heeft het iets te maken met dat het een jaar geleden is sinds de Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer zijn vetrokken? Terug naar hun eigen wereld?'

Caspian stopte met ijsberen en gooide woedend zijn handen in de lucht. 'Ik weet het! Ik zou allang over haar heen moeten zijn. Maar ik kan haar niet vergeten!'

Hij had het over Koningin Susan begreep Serenity. Ze had geen idee wat voor een antwoord ze daarop moest geven. Zelf had ze nou niet echt ervaringen met de liefde. Maar gelukkig bleef een antwoord haar bespaard, want Caspian praatte alweer verder.

'Het is nu al een jaar geleden. Ik weet dat ze nooit meer terug kan komen, maar toch blijf ik hopen. Ik zou haar gewoon graag nog voor een laatste keer willen zien. Haar nog één keer willen vasthouden…'

Hij stond inmiddels voor Serenity. Hij keek haar doordringend aan, zuchtte diep en draaide zich weer om. Waarschijnlijk om weer te gaan ijsberen, maar Serenity greep hem bij zijn schouder om hem tegen te houden.

'Je moet doorgaan met je leven, weet dat het lastig is, maar je kan niet eeuwig blijven wachten op iemand die waarschijnlijk nooit meer terug komt.'

Caspian zette grote ogen op. 'Hoe bedoel je, waarschijnlijk? Ze kan nooit meer terug komen.'

Nu was het Serenity's beurt om zich ongemakkelijk te voelen. 'Ik bedoelde alleen… Ik bedoelde dat ze heus nog wel terug kan komen, maar toen Aslan het tegen haar zei bedoelde hij dat het tijd was om in haar eigen wereld te leven. Ze kan heus nog wel terug komen, maar Aslan zal er voor zorgen dat er geen poort in haar buurt komt.'

Caspian's mond zakte open. 'Wat?! Hij zal er voor zorgen? Nu klinkt het net alsof hij kwaadaardig is!'

'Hij is niet kwaadaardig, maar hij doet het wel. Het is tijd dat ze in haar eigen wereld leeft, ze heeft een heel leven in deze wereld geleefd. Het was tijd dat ze hetzelfde deed in haar eigen wereld.'

Caspian begon steeds bozer te kijken. 'Je bedoelt dat je het met Aslan eens bent?' vroeg hij ongelovig en ze wist niet meer wat ze moest zeggen.

'Je zwijgen zegt genoeg, Serenity,' zei hij boos en hij stampte de zaal uit.

Ze wilde achter hem aan gaan, maar als ze dat deed zou ze toch niet weten wat ze moest zeggen. Ze bleef staan waar ze was en stampte gefrustreerd met haar voet op de grond. Het geluid weerkaatste een paar keer tegen de marmeren muren, waardoor het leek alsof er een gigantische minotaurus door de zaal heen paradeerde.

_Ja, en nu?_ vroeg ze zich af toen ze een paar minuten alleen in de zaal had gestaan. Ze was zijn lijfwacht dus besloot ze om hem nu toch maar te volgen. Ze zou niets zeggen, alleen maar volgen. Langzaam liep ze naar de deur en ging op weg naar de eetzaal. Ze hoopte dat Caspian daar was, waar zou ze hem anders moeten gaan zoeken? Ze verbleef nu een paar weken in het kasteel, dus de weg vinden was niet meer zo moeilijk als eerst. Al na een week kon ze de belangrijkste zalen vinden, maar ze bleef altijd gangen tegenkomen waar ze het bestaan niet van af wist. Ze vroeg zich af of Caspian echt het hele kasteel uit zijn hoofd wist.

De eetzaal bevond zich in de linkervleugel dus ze liep de hoofdgang helemaal uit en sloeg aan het eind linksaf. Eindelijk kwam ze het houten bordje waar "Eetzaal" op stond tegen. Ze begon al te denken dat ze verdwaald was. Eén van de bedienden deed de grote houten deur naar de eetzaal open en Serenity stapte naar binnen. Na een paar vluchtige blikken merkte ze dat Caspian er niet was. Ze zuchtte gefrustreerd. Snel liep ze naar de keuken toe en vroeg aan de kokkin of ze de Koning had gezien. Deze antwoordde dat ze hem niet had gezien sinds vanochtend.

* * *

_Caspian, waar ben je?_ vroeg Serenity zich af toen ze ook de werkkamer van hem had bezocht. De Koning was nergens te bekennen, niemand had hem gezien sinds vanochtend. Misschien zou zijn bediende Will weten waar hij was. Haastig ging ze op zoek naar Will, maar toen besefte ze ineens dat ze ook geen idee had waar alle bedienden verbleven als ze vrij waren.

_Bij het gebrul van Aslan! Hoe moeilijk is het om iemand te vinden!_ Ze keek om zich heen en probeerde te bedenken waar ze nog niet was geweest. De eetzaal, zijn slaapkamer en zijn werkkamer had ze al gehad. Misschien was hij naar de stallen gegaan om een ritje op zijn paard te maken. Dat zou niet voor het eerst zijn.

Snel als de wind rende ze naar beneden en stak het binnenplein over richting de stallen.

'Wel Aslan Almachtig! Waar hangt hij uit?!' riep ze toen ze alleen Destrier aantrof in zijn stal. Het paard keek verstoord op en hinnikte zachtjes naar haar. Ze gooide haar handen in de lucht en draaide op haar hakken weer om. Als hij nou eens een pratend paard had was dat veel gemakkelijker geweest. Het paard zou hem waarschijnlijk veel beter kennen dan iedereen en had dus misschien geweten waar Caspian was. Weer wilde ze gaan vloek in de naam van Aslan toen ze het besefte. Ze moest naar Aslan gaan en hem vertellen dat ze Caspian kwijt was. Aslan zou wel weten waar hij uithing, Aslan wist alles.

Om hem op te zoeken in de Hogere Wereld zou veel te lang duren en zou haar teveel energie kosten, dus Serenity greep haar lichtblauwe amulet vast en sloot haar ogen.

_Aslan, ik moet je spreken,_ dacht ze en langzaam opende ze haar ogen weer. Een licht briesje kwam opzetten en voor haar stond ineens de leeuw en hij keek haar aan met zijn goudgele ogen.

'Je bent hem kwijt,' stelde hij vast.

Serenity knikte beschaamd. 'We hadden een ruzie en ik dacht dat wat tijd hem zal kalmeren. Ik had niet verwacht dat hij opeens zou verdwijnen!'

Aslan knikte alsof hij het begreep, maar Serenity voelde dat hij een beetje teleurgesteld was. Het kon haar even niets schelen, het belangrijkste was nu dat ze wist waar Caspian was.

De leeuw sloot zijn ogen en harde windvlaag verspreidde zich over het land, maar Serenity zag ook de gouden gloed die ermee gepaard ging. Er waren maar een paar die daar toe in staat waren en Serenity was daar één van.

Na een paar minuten opende Aslan zijn ogen weer en zei: 'Ik weet waar hij is. Je moet hem zo snel mogelijk terug halen.'

Even begreep Serenity het niet, maar toen ze het begreep werden haar ogen groot en vloekend rende ze naar de achterkant van het kasteel in de richting de Poortboom.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Susan keek verveeld voor zich uit en tikte onrustig met haar vingers op het tafeltje waar ze aan zat. Dit was haar laatste lesuur en het was vreselijk saai. Waarom had ze ook alweer voor filosofie gekozen? Ze had gedacht dat ze misschien ook over mogelijke andere werelden zouden gaan praten, dan had ze wel mee kunnen praten. Maar de leraar geloofde niet in andere werelden, het enigste waar hij over wilde praten was leven en dood.

Ze zuchtte nog eens diep en wierp een blik op de klok die boven de deurpost hing.

_Nog een kwartier,_ dacht ze vermoeid. Terwijl de leraar verder babbelde dacht Susan aan Narnia. _Misschien was het fout om Caspian te kussen. Ik wist dat ik niet meer terug zou komen en toch kuste ik hem! Nu kan ik aan niets anders denken dan zijn mooie bruine ogen en zijn zachte lippen._

Ze schrok op toen ze ineens haar naam hoorde, de leraar had een vraag gesteld.

'Uhm, ik heb niet geluisterd…' antwoordde ze beschaamd terwijl haar wangen rood werden. Leraar Greutjes vertrok zijn gezicht en wees een andere persoon aan die wel wat wist te antwoorden. Dat was waarschijnlijk het beste aan filosofie, dacht Susan. Je kon nooit echt een vraag fout beantwoorden zolang je maar je mening over een onderwerp kon geven.

Toen de les eindelijk voorbij was, sprong ze op, griste snel haar spullen bij elkaar en haastte zich het lokaal uit. Ze had nog een uur voordat ze gezamenlijk gingen eten, dus ze besloot om eerst haar schooltas naar haar kamer te brengen. Ze liep naar de grote hal en nam de trappen naar de derde verdieping. Ze deelde haar kamer met nog drie andere meiden die bij haar in de klas zaten, maar geen van hun kende ze echt goed. Het was jammer dat ze niet een goede vriendin had aan wie ze alles kon vertellen.

Na een minuutje te hebben gelopen kwam ze bij haar kamer aan, ze hoopte dat er niemand anders was. Maar het was tevergeefs, toen ze de deur opendeed zat Melissa op haar bed in een boek te lezen.

'Hoi,' begroette Susan haar. Melissa keek op en knikte haar toe. Gelukkig was Melissa hetzelfde als zij, ook stil en verlegen. Het waren die andere twee waar ze problemen mee had. Susan gooide haar schooltas in de hoek bij haar bed en plofte neer op haar bed.

'Wat lees je daar?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig aan Melissa.

Melissa keek op en klapte haar boek dicht. 'Niets bijzonders,' antwoordde ze nerveus en ze stopte het boek onder haar kussen.

'O, oke,' reageerde Susan. Even viel er een korte stilte totdat Susan een idee kreeg.

'Zelf lees ik,' ze bukte voorover en greep een boek onder haar bed vandaan, 'dit boek!' Ze bekeek de voorkant van het boek. 'Het heet '**De **Hobbit'. Ik ben nog niet heel erg ver, maar het gaat over een halfling genaamd Bilbo Balings. Samen met een tovenaar en dertien dwergen gaat hij op reis om het thuisland van de dwergen te heroveren: Erebor..'

Melissa stond op en ging nieuwsgierig bij haar op bed zitten. Susan gaf het boek aan haar en zij pakte het voorzichtig aan. Na een minuutje gaf ze het boek terug en ging weer op haar eigen bed zitten.

'Ik las mijn boek die ik zelf schrijf,' zei ze ineens en pakte het boek die ze onder haar kussen had gestopt. Susan bekeek het boek en zag dat het inderdaad gewoon een zwarte kaft zoals een dagboek.

'Ik heb hem al klaar, maar ik las het nog een keer door.' Ze stond op en gaf het boek aan Susan. Susan sloeg het boek open en zag dat het inderdaad allemaal met de hand geschreven was.

'Wat leuk! Waar gaat het over?' reageerde Susan.

Net toen Melissa wilde gaan antwoorden ging de deurklink omlaag en ze zei snel: 'Dat vertel ik wel een andere keer.'

De deur zwaaide met een klap open en Deborah en Heather kwamen naar binnen. Zonder iets tegen de anderen te zeggen gooiden ze hun tassen in de kamer en verlieten de kamer weer. En natuurlijk lieten ze deur open. Susan keek ze hoofdschuddend na. Ze stond op en gooide de deur met een klap dicht en verderop in de gang hoorde ze de twee meiden giechelen.

Susan wierp een blik op de klok en zag dat het al kwart voor zes was, over een kwartier zou het avondeten in de eetzaal klaar staan.

'Zullen we naar beneden gaan, Melissa?' vroeg ze en Melissa knikte en met z'n tweeën liepen ze naar beneden.

Onderweg naar de eetzaal praatten ze over koetjes en kalfjes, maar al snel viel er een stilte. Daarom was Susan ook blij toen ze onderweg haar zusje Lucy tegenkwamen. Het groepje waar Lucy mee liep voegde zich bij hun en al snel kwam er weer een gesprek op gang.

'Zullen we morgen met Edmund en Peter naar het dorp gaan?' vroeg Lucy aan Susan. Het was nu vrijdag en in het weekend waren ze vrij om te gaan en staan waar ze wilden. Susan antwoordde dat ze dat wel zag zitten. Het zou een hele opluchting zijn om even van de kostschool weg te zijn.

'Hoe laat zullen we gaan dan?' vroeg Susan.

'Wel een beetje vroeg, dan hebben we de hele dag nog,' antwoorde Lucy.

Susan knikte instemmend en ze sproken af dat ze om half 9 naar de jongenskostschool zouden gaan.

Bij de eetzaal aangekomen ging het groepje weer uitelkaar. Lucy en haar vriendinnen gingen bij de jongerejaars zitten Susan en Melissa bij hun eigen jaar.

Het avondeten was niet veel boeiends, maar Susan at het toch vrolijk op. Ze kon niet wachten tot morgen! _Weer eens een keer gezellig met z'n allen,_ vond Susan.

* * *

De volgende morgen ging de wekker al vroeg, kreunend sloeg Susan de wekker uit. Zelfs als het weekend was, stond het ontbijt al om half 8 klaar. Kwam je te laat, dan kon je je ontbijt wel vergeten. Net zoals de andere drie meiden stond ze al snel naast haar bed om haar pyjama om te wisselen voor haar vrijetijd kleren. Deborah was het snelst van de vier en dook snel de badkamer in die ze met ze vieren moesten delen. Geërgerd klopte Heather op de deur dat ze heel nodig naar de wc moest. Susan nam heel even de tijd om naar de twee kibbelende meiden te luisteren maar al snel haalde ze haar schouders op naar Melissa en pakte haar eigen borstel uit de lade van haar nachtkastje. Snel haalde ze de borstel door haar donkerbruine haren heen en ging toen richting de eetzaal. Melissa volgde haar op een afstandje. In de verte konden ze Deborah en Heather nog steeds horen kibbelen.

Toen ze eindelijk de eetzaal betraden ging Susan naast Lucy zitten die de slaap nog uit haar ogen wreef. Susan trok zich er niets van aan dat de jongerejaars haar vreemd aankeken, in het weekend was het eenmaal niet verplicht om bij je eigen jaar te zitten en Susan was dan ook niet van plan om zich daar aan te houden.

'En? Ben je er klaar voor?' vroeg Susan aan Lucy terwijl ze een kom met havermout naar zich toe schoof. Gapend antwoordde Lucy van wel en ze glimlachte licht.

'Laten we gaan,' zei Lucy toen ze allebei hun ontbijt weg gewerkt hadden. Susan keek op haar horloge, het was nu half 9 dus de jongens zouden nu ook wel klaar met ontbijten zijn.

Susan knikte instemmend en tegelijkertijd stonden ze op.

'Zullen we afspreken voor de poort? Ik moet mijn jas nog gaan halen,' vroeg Lucy aan haar.

'Dat is goed, ik moet mijn jas ook nog halen,' antwoordde ze. De twee meiden gingen weer uit elkaar, maar nog geen vijf minuten later stonden ze voor de poort van de jongenskostschool.

'Zou de poort wel open zijn?' vroeg Lucy niet op haar gemak. Snel keek Susan om zich heen om te kijken of er niemand was en probeerde voorzichtig of het hek open was. Piepend ging de poort open en na nog een keer snel om hun heen te hebben gekeken liepen ze het pad op richting de ingang van de school. Ze probeerden om niet te veel geluid te maken, ze wisten namelijk niet zeker of ze hier wel mochten komen, maar dat was erg lastig. Hun zwarte schoentjes maakten een zeer luid tikkend geluid op de stenen weg en ze waren dan ook blij toen Susan zei: 'Dat daar is het raam van hun kamer.' Ondertussen wees ze naar het meest linker raam. Lucy knikte dat ze het begrepen had en voorzichtig liepen ze het gazon op richting het raam.

Susan pakte een kiezelsteentje op en gooide die tegen het raam aan. Nu maar hopen dat Peter en Edmund verveeld op hun kamer zaten. Er was geen beweging achter het raam te zien dus gooide Susan nog een steentje tegen het raam aan. Wat moesten ze doen als er niemand op de kamer was? Zouden ze dan de school binnen mogen lopen om hun te zoeken? Net toen Susan nog een steentje wilde gooien zagen ze hoe het gordijn werd weggetrokken en het gezicht van Edmund voor het raam verscheen. Snel wees Lucy naar hunzelf en toen richting de gebouwen die in de verte lagen. Edmund knikte dat hij het begrepen had en schoof het gordijn weer terug op zijn plek.

Susan en Lucy liepen terug richting de poort en besloten om daar te wachten op de jongens. Lang hoefden ze gelukkig niet te wachten want al snel ging de deur van de school open en Peter en Edmund kwamen naar buiten.

Snel zetten ze met z'n vieren koers richting het dorpje voordat iemand hun terug kon roepen.

* * *

Een paar uur later kregen ze honger dus besloot Peter om hun allemaal te trakteren op een warm broodje van de bakker. Dit zagen ze allemaal wel zitten dus ze liepen richting de bakker terwijl Peter zijn portemonnee tevoorschijn haalde.

Al snel waren ze bij de winkel, maar voordat Susan naar binnen kon lopen voelde ze een hand op haar schouder. Verbaasd keek ze om en achter haar stond de persoon over wie ze al dagen droomde. Haar mond viel open van verbazing en zachtjes fluisterde ze: 'Caspian?'

Verbaasd keken de andere drie ook om en tot hun grote ongeloof stond inderdaad Caspian daar. Hij haalde verlegen een hand door zijn haar en glimlachte naar hun alledrie. Even was het helemaal stil en het was net alsof het hele universum gespannen zijn adem inhield, maar al snel liep Peter lachend op hem af om hem hartelijk de hand te schudden. Hierna begroette iedereen Caspian enthousiast, maar toen het Susans beurt was stond ze stil op een halve meter afstand van hem. Ze wist niet zeker hoeveel tijd er in Narnia verstreken was - voor hun was het maar een week geweest maar voor Caspian had het al een paar jaar kunnen zijn - en of hij nog gevoelens voor haar had. Langzaam strekte Caspian zijn arm uit om zachtjes haar wang te strelen. Susan moest haar best doen om niet te huilen en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. Krachtig beantwoordde Caspian haar omhelzing en hield haar stevig vast.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

De zon scheen fel in haar ogen toen Serenity aan de andere kant van de Poortboom kwam. Aarde… Wat had ze een hekel aan deze wereld. Auto's bevuilden de lucht en de mensen waren niet milieuvriendelijk waardoor de magie langzaam maar zeker was verdwenen. Geërgerd keek ze om haar heen. Ook al was ze hier een paar keer eerder geweest, ze had geen idee waar ze Caspian kon vinden. Het bleek dat ze vlak bij een dorpje was dus ze hoopte dat de Poortboom naar haar geluisterd had en haar vlak bij Caspian had gezet. Haar gevoel zei dat ze Caspian dan in het dorpje moest gaan zoeken. Snel liep ze richting het dorpje en ze hoopte met heel haar hart dat Caspian daar inderdaad te vinden was. Ze probeerde niet teveel op de mensen om haar heen te letten, maar toch zag ze hoe de mensen haar vreemd aankeken. Ze zag er dan ook niet echt allerdaags uit in haar harnas en met haar glinsterende zwaard omgegespt. Misschien had ze toch eerst wat anders aan moeten trekken? Onzin, daar had ze helemaal geen tijd voor gehad. Ze moest hem vinden en wel nu! Ongerust begon ze te rennen en was dan ook een beetje buiten adem toen ze eindelijk op het midden plein van het dorpje was.

Ze had zeker een paar minuten in volle vaart gerend om hier zo snel mogelijk te zijn. Met haar handen in haar zij keek ze om haar heen. Waar moest ze beginnen met zoeken? Met die vraag in haar achterhoofd viel haar blik op een groepje jongeren die bij de fontein zaten. Ze zaten met hun rug naar haar toe, maar ze kreeg het vermoeden dat Caspian ertussen zat toen ze het schouderlange, zwarte haar tussen de hoofden ontdekte. Dat hij met nog vier anderen was kon maar één ding betekenen: hij had de Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer gevonden. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel, wat moest ze nu doen? Caspian gewoon meesleuren? Terwijl ze over die vraag nog nadacht, kwam het groepje ineens in beweging. Snel zocht ze een plek op waar ze haar niet zouden kunnen zien. Ze besloot om hun te volgen en pas de confrontatie aan te gaan als er niet zoveel omstanders waren.

Terwijl ze hun volgde wist ze zeker dat het Caspian was. Ook hij viel uit de toon met zijn kleren, al was het niet zo opvallend als bij haarzelf. Hij had geen maliёn of harnas omgehad toen hij uit Narnia verdween. Hierdoor had hij alleen maar een witte blouse met pofmouwen aan en een zwarte broek met lange zwarte laarzen eronder. Niet veel jongens liepen zo rond in deze wereld waardoor sommige mensen hem wel rare blikken toewierpen, maar hij trok zich er zo te zien niets van aan. Hij liep met zijn hand om de schouders van een van de meisjes. Dat moest Koningin Susan zijn, concludeerde Serenity. Het meisje waar Caspian meer dan een jaar geleden verliefd op was geweest toen zijn oom Miraz hem van de troon probeerde te stoten.

Toen het groepje een verlaten steegje inliep zag Serenity haar kans schoon. Ze ging met wat meer vaart lopen zodat ze nog geen meter achter hun liep. Ze stond stil, zette haar handen in haar zij en schreeuwde, met een kloppend hart in haar keel, zijn naam.

"Caspian!"

Geschrokken hielden de Koningen en Koninginnen stil en draaiden zich om. Caspian draaide zich als laatste om met hangende schouders, hij had haar stem natuurlijk al herkend en wist wat er ging komen. Ze voelde hoe de Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer hun ogen over haar heen lieten glijden. Ze moest moeite doen om alleen maar Caspian aan te blijven kijken.

"Caspian, je moet mee terug gaan," zei ze. "We weten niet hoeveel tijd er nu al is verstreken."

"Zo lang ben ik hier nog niet: pas een middagje. Hoe lang kan het nou zijn geweest in Narnia?" vroeg hij haar.

Serenity schudde haar hoofd in ongeloof en keek daarna Susan aan. Ze had gehoord dat zij een slimmerik was.

"Hoe lang is het geleden sinds dat jullie uit Narnia zijn vertrokken?" vroeg Serenity.

"Een week," antwoordde Susan.

"Nou, het is een jaar in Narnia geweest. Hoe lang kan een middagje zijn, hoogstens?"

Susan fronsde terwijl ze het snel uitrekende.

"Het kan meer dan een paar maanden zijn," zei ze zachtjes en Caspian keek haar verbaasd aan.

"We kunnen al verloren hebben," zei Serenity terwijl ze Caspian weer aankeek. Hij leek daaraan nog niet te hebben gedacht en de kleur trok weg uit zijn gezicht. Hij kon zo te zien het idee niet bevatten dat hij misschien nu al zijn koninkrijk in de steek had gelaten terwijl hij pas een jaar koning was. Maar het idee om Susan achter te laten net nu hij haar gevonden had stond hem ook niet aan.

'Ik kan niet terug,' antwoordde hij uiteindelijk en Serenity zuchtte geërgerd. Dit was belachelijk, hij kon niet hier blijven.

'Caspian…' begon ze, maar hij stak zijn hand op om haar de mond te snoeren.

'Nee, ik wil niet terug. Deze plek is ongelofelijk. Ik heb nu al zo veel gezien en geleerd van deze wereld. Misschien moet ik hier maar blijven, net zoals de Pevensies deden. Zij leerden ook veel van Narnia, wie zegt dat dat ook niet andersom kan gelden?'

Even wist Serenity hier niets op te antwoordden, maar uiteindelijk besloot ze om het op dezelfde manier te spelen. 'Oke. Maar besef wel dat elke minuut die je hier bent dat er in Narnia misschien wel jaren voorbij kunnen gaan. Ben je echt bereid om alles op te geven waar je het afgelopen jaar zo hard voor hebt gewerkt alleen maar om bij Koningin Susan te zijn?'

Ze wilde Caspian niet schuldig laten voelen, maar een andere manier wist ze niet om hem mee terug te krijgen. Caspian schuifelde met zijn voeten en keek van haar naar Susan en weer terug.

'Caspian,' zei Susan terwijl ze zachtjes haar hand op zijn arm legde, 'je hoeft niet hier te blijven alleen maar voor mij. Ik, wij hoorden niet thuis in Narnia. Jij wel.'

Serenity moest moeite doen om haar vreugde te verbergen. Gelukkig, Koningin Susan was het met haar eens dat hij niet hier kon blijven terwijl zijn koninkrijk in gevaar was.

Caspian keek haar aan alsof ze een vreemde was, maar Susan wendde haar blik niet af en uiteindelijk zwichtte hij toch. Hij liet zijn schouders hangen en liep richting Serenity toe. Ze kon nu eindelijk opgelucht ademhalen en richtte haar blik op de Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer. Ze had natuurlijk net zoals alle Narniёrs veel over hun gehoord. Jong waren ze inderdaad en dat terwijl ze bijna een mensenleven lang in Narnia hadden gewoond. Eén voor één keek ze hun aan en ze begon zich toch schuldig te voelen dat ze hun allemaal moest scheidden. De Pevensies keken alsof er net een mooie droom uit elkaar gespat was en zij was daar de oorzaak van.

Ze aarzelde maar heel even, maar besloot toch dat ze Caspian zo niet weg kon laten gaan.

'Wacht,' zei ze en Caspian en de Pevensies keken hoopvol op, 'de monsters die Miraz steunden en ons nu bedreigen zijn erg sterk. We hebben goede leiders nodig om hun te kunnen verslaan.' Ze liet haar woorden heel even tot hun allemaal doordringen en vroeg toen: 'Wie wil er mee naar Narnia?'

Monden vielen open en ze fluisterden zacht tegen elkaar vol verbazing.

'Maar ik dacht dat wij niet meer terug konden?' vroeg Peter. Serenity haalde haar schouders op. 'In principe wel, maar ik ben geen Aslan. Ik heb mijn eigen poort om terug te komen en ik kan iedereen mee nemen die ik wil,' antwoordde ze terwijl ze de zachtjes pulserende halsketting onder haar harnas vandaan haalde.

'Maar wat zal Aslan zeggen als hij ons ziet?' vroeg Susan nerveus. Weer haalde Serenity haar schouders op. 'Wat kan hij zeggen? Diep in zijn hart weet hij dat als jullie twee niet helpen, Narnia zal verliezen.'

Caspian keek haar bevreemd aan, hij had zeker niet gedacht dat ze er zo kansloos voor stonden. Maar Serenity had geen zin meer om iedereen voor te liegen. De monsters waren sterk, heel sterk. De zaak was eigenlijk al verloren geweest toen ze besloten om zich tegen hun te keren. Maar met de Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer hadden ze wellicht een kans om het tij te keren...

De Koningen en Koninginnen twijfelde maar voor een moment maar daarna knikten ze en liepen naar Serenity.

"Ga in een cirkel om mij heen staan en houdt elkaars handen vast," commandeerde ze en de Koningen en Koninginnen deden zoals ze zij. Serenity klemde haar amulet tussen haar handen en sloot haar ogen.

_Breng ons terug naar het kasteel in Narnia, _dacht ze en ze hoopte dat de magie naar haar zou luisteren. Het was en bleef natuurlijk een levend wezen en deed zoals het zelf wilde, maar toen verscheen er een felle blauwe flits en ze verdwenen allemaal van de aarde.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Met een felle flits verschenen ze in de stal van Destrier. Het paard hinnikte verschikt en steigerde zo hoog dat hij bijna het plafond raakte.

"Hmm. Niet helemaal zoals gepland," mompelde Serenity naast Caspian en hij grinnikte.

Achter hem hoorde hij verschrikte kreten toen ze beseften waar ze stonden.

"Wat… Waar sta ik nu dan in?!" riep Edmund uit en hij slaakte een zucht.

Caspian draaide zich om en schoot in de lach.

"Ja, ja. Lach maar. Jij hebt makkelijk praten, jij staat niet in een hoop stront!" mopperde Edmund terwijl hij boos Caspian aankeek. De anderen schoten ook in de lach bij het aanzien van Edmund's benauwde situatie en hij duwde hun snel de stal uit zodat hij er niet meer in hoefde te staan.

Toen iedereen de stal uit was, sloot Caspian de staldeur en probeerde zijn paard met sussende geluidjes gerust te stellen. Hij aaide de neus van zijn paard en Destrier kwam een beetje tot rust. Hij was nog steeds niet helemaal over de schrik heen. Caspian draaide zich weer om en zijn hart maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap. Ze was hier! Susan was terug in Narnia! Hij glimlachte naar haar en ze lachte terug.

Hij liep naar haar toe, pakte haar hand en leidde hun de stallen uit. Al snel liepen ze over de binnenplaats van het kasteel en hij stopte met lopen.

_En nu? _vroeg hij zich af. De Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer waren nu wel hier, maar wat was het plan? Hij fronsde, zouden ze gewoon moeten afwachten?

Serenity kuchtte en hij keek haar aan. Ze doorboorde hem met haar lichtgroene ogen en hij besefte het opeens: ze waren dan wel terug, maar ze hadden geen idee hoe het er voor stond.

Hij liet Susan's hand los en wilde net richting de werkkamer van zijn professor lopen om te vragen hoe lang hij was weg geweest, toen hij plots in zijn ooghoek de leeuw zag staan. Zijn adem stokte, Aslan… Wat zou hij wel niet denken? Hij bevroor midden in zijn beweging en liep toen richting de majestueuze leeuw. Maar Serenity was hem voor, zo snel als de wind liep ze op Aslan af en stond voor hem stil.

"Hoe lang?" was het enigste wat hij Serenity hoorde vragen.

"Niet heel lang. Twee dagen," antwoordde Aslan en Caspian haalde opgelucht adem. Hij had erger verwacht.

Aslan's ogen schoten naar de twee oudste Pevensies en hij fronsde.

"Wat doen hun hier?" vroeg Aslan.

De Koningen en Koninginnen keken elkaar ongemakkelijk aan.

"Ik… Uhh…" begon Caspian maar Serenity onderbrak hem.

"Ik heb ze meegenomen," zei ze snel.

"Waarom? Heb ik jullie niet duidelijk gemaakt dat het tijd was om in Engeland te blijven?" vroeg hij terwijl hij de Pevensies weer aankeek.

"Ja… Maar Serenity zei dat Narnia ons nodig had… Ons alle vier," stamelde Peter schuldbewust.

Aslan gromde zachtjes en draaide zich weer naar Serenity.

"Het is waar. Ik neem alle verantwoordelijkheid op me, maar Aslan, denk er eens over na. We kunnen dit alleen winnen met goede leiders. Hoge Koning Peter is de beste zwaardvechter uit de geschiedenis en Koningin Susan de beste boogschieter. Met hun aan onze zijde kunnen we dit misschien tot een goed einde brengen," zei ze op een kalme toon.

Aslan zuchtte en schudde langzaam met zijn gouden manen.

"Misschien heb je gelijk, maar ik denk niet het nog iets uitmaakt…"

Caspian's hart zonk hem in de schoenen, waar had Aslan het over?

"Hoezo? Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij haastig.

"Niet veel goeds," begon Aslan, "De Noordelijke Reuzen hebben zich bij de monsters gevoegd."

Caspian's mond zakte open. _De Noordelijke Reuzen hebben zich…? Oh, dit is niet goed, _dacht hij. De Noordelijke Reuzen stonden bekend als echte gruwels. Honderden jaren geleden stonden ze ook zij en zij met de Witte Heks en net zoals de Zwarte Dwergen waren ze verradelijk. Dat ze zich nu bij de monsters hadden gevoegd betekende inderdaad niet veel goeds.

"Uhm, sorry… Maar wat zijn die monsters waar we het steeds over hebben?" vroeg Lucy nieuwsgierig.

Iedereen hield zich stil en Aslan keek Lucy aan met zijn goudbruine ogen.

"Ze heten Svartalfer," zei Aslan. Caspian hield zich stil, ook hij wist niets van de monsters.

"Svartalfer?" vroeg Susan terwijl ze struikelde over de vreemde tongval.

"Duistere Elfen," verklaarde Serenity en Caspian keek haar aan. Zij wist het wel! Waarom hij niet? Hij was toch Koning?

"Duistere Elfen," herhaalde Peter langzaam, "ik dacht dat die niet bestonden in Narnia?" vroeg hij aan niemand in het bijzonder. De Koningen en Konininginnen knikten ineenstemmend, maar Aslan schudde zijn hoofd.

"Een paar jaar geleden zijn ze via een portaal in deze wereld terecht gekomen. Ze hielden zich een tijdje koest, maar toen Miraz zich tegen Caspian keerde, maakten ze zich bekend aan Miraz. Hij beloofde vervolgens dat als zij aan zijn zijde zouden vechten tegen de Narniërs, hun mochten regeren over de omgeving rond het verwoeste Cair Paravel. Daar had hij immers toch niets mee. Na hun overeenkomst hield Miraz ze geheim om ze te laten dienen als geheim wapen."

Caspian fronsde zijn wenkbrauwen bij dit.

"Ik dacht hij niets van magische wezens moest hebben…" vroeg hij zich af.

"Miraz was sluw en zou alles doen om de Narniërs omver te werpen," antwoordde Aslan met een grom.

"Je zei net dat de Duistere Elfen aan Miraz' kant stonden, maar waarom hebben we ze dan niet gezien bij de Slag bij Aslan's Tombe?" vroeg Edmund aan Aslan en ook de rest fronsde nadenkend. Caspian herinnerde zich inderdaad geen Duistere Elfen, ook al wist hij niet zeker hoe ze eruit zagen.

"Tijdens het duel tussen Peter en Miraz liet hij de Elfen schuil houden in het bos als verrassingsaanval, maar toen Miraz werd gedood zagen ze hun belofte vervagen en ze besloten om weg te gaan," antwoordde Aslan.

"Weer hielden ze zich een tijdje koest," ging hij verder, "totdat ik vernam dat er kampementen waren opgezet in het bos vlakbij het kasteel. Dit was ongeveer een paar weken na Caspian's kroning en ik besloot een kijkje te gaan nemen. Duistere wezens zag ik… Monsters waren het en ik kwam er al snel achter dat ze niet in Narnia hoorden. Dagen heb ik doorgebracht in stilte om erachter te komen waar ze vandaan kwamen en wat ze waren. Svartalfer."

"Oké, dus we moeten vechten tegen Duistere Elfen en nu hebben ze ook nog de Noordelijke Reuzen aan hun zijde?" zei hij in paniek. Hij snapte nu waarom Serenity had gedacht dat ze kansloos waren geweest zonder de Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer, maar zelfs met hun vroeg Caspian zich af – net zoals Aslan - of ze dit wel konden winnen.

Hij voelde een hand op zijn schouder en keek opzij. Susan stond naast hem en had geruststellend een hand op zijn schouder gelegd.

"We zullen niet opgeven, Caspian," zei ze vastberaden en de anderen knikten instemmend, zelfs Aslan.

Caspian richtte zijn blik weer op de leeuw. "Wat moeten we doen, Aslan?" vroeg hij.

"Ik wil eerst weten wat ze van plan zijn, ze zijn al veel te lang rustig. Pas nadat we dat weten kunnen wij plannen maken om ons te verdedigen," antwoordde Aslan.

"Oké… En hoe moeten we daar achter komen?" vroeg hij zich af.

Aslan knikte in de richting van Serenity en haar ogen werden groot.

"Geen denken aan! Ik ga daar niet heen," protesteerde ze. Aslan grauwde geërgerd.

"Is het niet jouw taak om Caspian veilig te houden?"

"Ja, maar ik denk niet dat ik dat kan doen als ik bezoek ga bij de Svartalfer!"

"Je kan Caspian alleen beschermen als je weet wat ze van plan zijn en je daarop aanpassen."

Serenity opende haar mond, maar klapte hem weer dicht. Caspian zag dat ze Aslan's antwoord logisch vond terwijl hij dat niet inzag. _Hoe kan ze mij nou beschermen als ze er niet is? _vroeg hij zich af.

"Goed dan," zwichtte ze uiteindelijk.

Caspian wilde protesteren, maar Aslan kapte hem af.

"Genoeg. We hebben besloten. Serenity en ik zullen de details van haar opdracht doornemen. Gaan jullie vijf maar wat anders doen."

Weer wilde Caspian protesteren, hij vond het maar niets dat hij er buiten werd gelaten, maar Aslan keek hem zo doordringend aan dat hij wijselijk zijn mond dicht hield.

"Maar we mogen dus blijven?" vroeg Susan voor de zekerheid en Aslan knikte.

"Vooruit dan. Maar Serenity… Weet dat ik er niet blij mee ben dat je mijn bevelen in de wind slaat. Doe het nog een keer en je kunt vertrekken," zei hij met een strenge blik tegen Serenity. Zij maakte vervolgens een lichte buiging - niet spottend zoals ze soms naar Caspian deed.

"Dat begrijp ik, Aslan," antwoordde ze.

"Ik heb eigenlijk wel honger," zei Lucy met een klein stemmetje toen het een tijdje compleet stil was geweest en Caspian glimlachte.

"Oké. Dan gaan wij wat eten. Succes met jullie bespreking," wenste hij Serenity toe en hij liep richting de eetzaal met de Pevensies achter hem aan.

* * *

Binnen een paar minuten stonden ze in de eetzaal en Geoffrey kwam naar hun toegesneld. Hij maakte een diepe buiging en toen hij weer overeind kwam, zakte zijn mond open van ongeloof. Hij herkende de broers en zussen van de laatste keer dat ze in het kasteel waren verbleven.

"De… De Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer? Alle vier?" stamelde hij en Caspian lachte. Ondanks al het slechte nieuws was hij nog steeds heel erg opgewonden dat alle Pevensies hier waren.

"Jazeker, Geoffrey. Je vindt het toch niet erg om de hele tafel te dekken voor een keertje?" vroeg hij en Geoffrey klapte enthousiast in zijn handen.

"Maar natuurlijk niet, Uwe Majesteiten! Maar zou je ons een halfuurtje willen geven om een echte feestmaaltijd te bereiden? Dit moet natuurlijk gevierd worden! We hadden niet gedacht om Hoge Koning Peter en Koningin Susan ooit nog te zien!" babbelde hij. Caspian schudde lachend zijn hoofd, typisch Geoffrey.

"Een halfuurtje moet wel lukken," antwoordde Lucy en weer klapte Geoffrey in zijn handen.

"Uitstekend!" riep hij en hij rende richting de keuken om de koks aan het werk te zetten en het ongelofelijke nieuws te vertellen. Zelfs in de eetzaal konden ze zijn opgewonden stem horen en ze lachten allemaal naar elkaar.

"Wat zullen we in dat halfuurtje gaan doen?" vroeg Susan. Maar voordat iemand kon antwoorden, vlogen de deuren van de keuken open en vier bedienden met servies op dienbladen liepen naar binnen en begonnen de lange eettafel te dekken.

"Uhm… Wat dachten jullie van een kleine rondleiding door het kasteel?" stelde Caspian voor. De laatste keer dat ze hier waren hadden ze alleen maar hun eigen kamers gezien en de volgende dag waren ze alweer vertrokken naar hun eigen wereld.

Alle vier knikten ze instemmend en Caspian wenkte hun met zijn hand in de richting van een deur in de tegenovergestelde richting vanwaar ze vandaan waren gekomen. Hij opende de houten deur en een brede wenteltrap werd zichtbaar.

Eenmaal boven opende hij een tweede deur en liep de gang in.

"Eigenlijk was dat een bediendentrap, maar het is wat sneller," verklaarde hij.

* * *

Caspian wees hun de weg door het kasteel en voordat ze het wisten was het halfuurtje om. Hij had alles precies uitgerekend qua tijd en ze stonden nu weer voor de deur van de bediendentrap. Net toen hij de deur open wilde maken, ging de klink omlaag en de deur zwaaide naar binnen. Serenity stond in de deuropening en lachte toen de geschrokken gezichten zag. Ze hadden niet verwacht dat de deur plotseling open zou gaan.

"Ah, daar zijn jullie. Ik wilde jullie net gaan zoeken, Geoffrey zei dat het eten klaar was," zei ze.

Even later zaten ze met z'n zessen aan de tafel en genoten van het avondeten dat de koks in een mum van tijd klaar hadden gemaakt. De tafel stond zo vol dat het bijna doorboog onder het gewicht.

De Pevensies vroegen Caspian naar zijn avonturen het afgelopen jaar en hij ging er gretig op in. Ondertussen merkte hij dat Serenity erg stil was. Normaal gooide ze overal opmerkingen doorheen, maar nu staarde ze alleen maar naar haar bord en speelde met haar bestek.

"Is alles goed?" vroeg hij aan haar toen de Pevensies even stil waren.

Serenity keek op en knikte met haar hoofd.

"Ja, niets aan de hand. Ik was het plan nog een keer aan het doornemen in mijn hoofd," antwoordde ze.

Het plan om de Duistere Elfen te bespioneren, begreep Caspian.

"Wanneer ga je?"

Serenity legde haar bestek neer en schoof haar bord van zich af.

"Vannacht."

Caspian verslikte zich bijna. Geen wonder dat ze zo zenuwachtig was, vanochtend had ze nog geeneens geweten of zich kunnen voorstellen dat ze 's nachts de Svartalfer zou gaan bespioneren.

"Doe wel voorzichtig, hè?" zei hij en de Pevensies keken haar nu ook ongerust aan.

Serenity gniffelde zachtjes.

"Ik zal mijn best doen," zei ze met een knipoog en ze stond van tafel op. Zo zachtjes als een kat liep ze naar de grote deur en verlaatte de eetzaal.

Caspian en de Koningen en Koninginnen van Weleer praatten nog wat verder, maar Caspian wist zeker dat hij vannacht niet lekker zou slapen nu hij wist dat zijn beschermer haar leven waagde voor hen.


End file.
